


Can't see won't see

by Anonymous_Writer12



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: Lúcio wears his glasses for one day, shenanigans ensue.





	Can't see won't see

Lúcio sighed as he came to the worst conclusion. He was out of contact lenses. His visor did have his prescription but it'd be strange to walk around with it all day, leaving only one option. He sighed as he made his way out of his bathroom and over to his bedside table. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out his glasses case, memories flooding back as he did. Kids stealing his glasses constantly, hoping to sell them for enough money to get their family food for one week, as life was in the favela. He and his friends constantly having to fight off others to make sure he could see. He was fortunate enough that his family had been able to scrape up enough to even get him these glasses, he couldn't afford to lose them. He snapped back to the present and opened the case, these not being the same glasses from the memories, Angela insisted he had an extra pair in case this happened. In return she didn't tell anyone about his needing them, knowing he didn't want it out there. At least it'll be interesting to see everyone's reactions. He thought, sliding them on.  
***  
“oi, you wear glasses?!” Junkrat called out to him, pausing his consumption cereal to draw everyone's attention to his revelation.  
“Yeah, normally I wear contacts but, hey, why not spice things up a bit?” Lúcio replied, walking over to grab a piece of toast.  
“They look good on you, luv!” Tracer piped up.  
“Yeah, helps to cover the bags under your eyes.” Genji added, definitely smirking under his mask. Mercy gave him a small smack in the arm, always the mother of the group.  
“If you need more contacts I can order you some, Lúcio.”  
“Thanks doc, it feels weird to wear these again.”  
“So, has Hana seen you yet?” Tracer's comment made him choke a bit on his toast.  
“She's still away on a mission, is she not?” Mercy asked.  
“Yep, she's getting back later today.” He replied, coughing in between his words. His mind began racing with different scenarios.  
She won't hate then will she? Come to think of it I never told her I needed glasses to see, oh God, what if she hates them?  
“Oi, mate,” Junkrat's voice cut through his spiraling mind. “don't worry, she loves ya, and if she's stupid enough to not like your glasses I'll beat some sense into her.” He smiled at the junker's kind words.  
“Thanks dude.” He gave Junkrat a fist bump, before continuing his breakfast.  
It'll be fine.  
***  
He tapped his foot quickly while he leaned against the wall of the hanger. Athena had told him the orca would be arriving in 5 minutes. He ran into Hanzo when he arrived, nodding silently at the Archer before standing near him. He knew Hanzo wasn't the talkative type, so he didn't even bother trying to small talk.  
You wait for your cowboy, I'll wait for my gamer.  
The doors of the hanger began to open, he saw the orca begin to pull in. He doesn't remember telling his legs to move, but before he knew he had walked out of the hanger, and sprinted as soon as he was out of sight. His legs took him up, into his room, and collapsed him into the floor. He sat there catching his breath, he picked himself up before plopping back down on the bed. He grabbed his headphones and began blasting music. Closing his eyes, he let the music drown out the rest of the world. The world could wait a few minutes.  
***  
Hana walked as quickly as she could after the meeting, hoping to find her frog boyf.  
He never doesn't greet me after a mission.  
She went to the infirmary first, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. As she walked in she found Angela wrapping McCree's hand, said cowboy talking to the two magic dragon brothers while she did so. She waved at the three before turning to Angela.  
“Hey, have you seen Lúcio?”  
“I last saw him at breakfast, sorry.”  
“Thanks anyway, Angela.” she turned to walk away,  
“Hana,” she stopped, looking back at Hanzo. “Lúcio was there waiting for you, but he left as soon as the orca pulled in.”  
Strange.  
“Thank you, Hanzo.” She smiled at him, quickly leaving. She went to the second place she had in mind, Lúcio's room.  
***  
She slowly opened the door, and sure enough, there was her frog boi laying on his bed. She walked over, finding a amusing sight. His headphones half on, blasting music so loud she could hear it. His hair fluffy and spilling all over the mattress. And a pair of black framed glasses crooked across his face. She smiled down at the sight, loving her dork of a boyfriend. She slowly sat next to him, attempting to not wake him up.  
“Hmmpf?” he muttered, only slightly awake.  
“Hello sleepyhead, I see you obtained a pair of adorable glasses since I last saw you.” She affectionately spoke. Chuckling when he curled up against her and placing his head in her lap.  
“You like it?” He muttered, a hint of fear in his voice.  
“Of course! It makes you look adorable!” She replied fondly. She began running her hand through his hair, slowly taking out knots. She felt him lean against her hand, if he was a cat he probably would've purred.  
“Good, I was scared you'd hate it.”  
“Honey, I doubt I could hate anything related to you. Unless it's that jumpsuit, never again.” He laughed at that. “Go back to sleep love, you seem tired.”  
“Come nap with me, you need rest too.” He insisted, pulling her arm down, placing a kiss on her hand.  
“Alright, get your head off my lap and we can arrange something.” He moved off her and she said down, allowing Lúcio to wrap his arms around her waist and snuggle his face into her shoulder. She took his glasses off his face, quietly folding them and placing them onto the nightstand. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, cradling his head in her hand.  
“Goodnight querida.” he murmured.  
“Goodnight my frog man.”


End file.
